european_athletics_championshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Engeos
uczestniczył w Kurwowizji 29 razy od czasu jego debiutu w pierwszej edycji. Dotychczas kraj ten zdołał wygrać konkurs 6 razy, kolejno w pierwszej edycji za sprawą zespołu Fifth Harmony, następnie w piątej edycji dzięki Ellie Goulding, w dziewiątej odsłonie konkursu poprzez Demy, w trzynastej edycji dzięki Symon, w czternastej edycji dzięki April oraz w dziewiętnastej edycji po zwycięstwie AronaChupy. pozostaje wciąż jedynym krajem, który w swoim debiucie konkursowym zdołał wygrać. Stało się to w pierwszej edycji po triumfie Fifth Harmony i ich "Sledgehammer". Utwór zdobył 12 punktów (w tym 5 punktów od Spierdalolandu). gościł u siebie Kurwowizję sześć razy, odpowiednio w: stolicy państwa - Ageosie (druga edycja), w Skyllosie (szósta edycja), w Ollii (dziesiąta edycja), w Benzie (czternasta edycja), w Merze (piętnasta edycja) oraz w Åstæosie (dwudziesta edycja). podczas zwycięskiego występu w dziewiątej edycji.]] Pochodząca z Engeosu Demy jest jedyną artystką, który reprezentowała Engeos dwukrotnie. Jej utwory: "Rodino Oneiro" oraz "I Alitheia Miazi Psema" wybrzmiały kolejno w Nancity i Zaralandzie. Drugi udział w konkursie był zdecydowanie strzałem w dziesiątkę! Piosenkarka uzyskała ogromne poparcie widzów i zatriumfowała w Scrontch, zdobywając 13 punktów (w tym 5 punktów od Spierdalolandu). Demy wzięła udział w preselekcjach narodowych do jedenastej edycji Kurwowizji. Zaprezentowała na scenie utwór "You Fooled Me", który ostatecznie zajął trzecie miejsce, tym samym wokalistka nie otrzymała trzeciej szansy na reprezentowanie własnej ojczyzny w międzynarodowym festiwalu. edycji.]] wysyłał swoich przedstawicieli poprzez wybór wewnętrzny, aż do jedenastej edycji. Kraj zorganizował preselekcje narodowe, które wygrała Mira z utworem "Bella" uzyskując 6 głosów. Tuż za nią, na drugim miejscu znalazł się Mike Posner z "I Took A Pill In Ibiza" oraz pięcioma głosami. Ex aequo, na trzecim miejscu z czterema głosami uplasowały się Mia Martina i Demy. Zwyciężczyni zaprezentowała się jako ostatnia na scenie podczas koncertu finałowego w Ta Schoiniá Sou. Zdobyła 13 punktów (w tym 5 punktów od Spierdalolandu) i została ostatecznie sklasyfikowana na drugiej pozycji. Sval Rosenløw Eeg, która miała możliwość reprezentowania Engeosu w czwartej edycji w Spierdalolandzie jest aktualnie najmłodszą uczestniczką Kurwowizji. W dniu wydania piosenki "Fasistvar" miała zaledwie 15 lat. Kurwowizja 1 Tuż po ogłoszeniu decyzji o stworzeniu konkursu Kurwowizji, delegacja z Engeosu szybko potwierdziła udział w danym przedsięwzięciu. Oprócz Engeosu, w pierwszej edycji zdecydowały wziąć udział również Kurwoland, Scrontch oraz Spierdaloland. Pierwszym utworem, który reprezentował Engeos był "Sledgehammer" autorstwa zespołu Fifth Harmony. Grupa wystąpiła jako druga z kolei i zdobyła niespodziewanie tytuł pierwszego zwycięzcy Kurwowizji, tocząc zacięty bój o punkty ze Scrontch. Ostatecznie padł remis 12-12. O triumfie Engeosu zadecydowała zasada, która mówi, że wyżej plasuje się ten kraj, który zdobył największą liczbę pięciu punktów, lub występował wcześniej na scenie. Jako iż Scrontch wystartował z numerem trzeciem, to Engeos mógł cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa w tamten pamiętny wieczór. Dziewczyny z Fifth Harmony na zawsze zapisały się w kartach historii konkursu jako pierwsze zwyciężczynie. Kurwowizja 2 Po emocjonującym przystanku w stolicy Spierdalolandu - Kurwancie, przyszła pora na kolejną edycję, tym razem przygotowaną w stolicy Engeosu - Ageosie. Znów cztery kraje potwierdziły udział. Komisja jurorska zadecydowała jednogłośnie, że następną reprezentantką kraju zostanie Billie Leyers. Dzień po ogłoszeniu decyzji, artystka zaprezentowała swoją konkursową propozycję, zatytułowaną "I Will Never (igidigidaga)". Leyers wystąpiła na scenie jako pierwsza i zdobyła drugie miejsce, ustępując miejsca z przodu jedynie Jennifer Lopez ze Scrontch. Kurwowizja 3 Kolejna edycja Kurwowizji odbyła się w stolicy Scrontch - Nancity. Po raz kolejny cztery kraje zdecydowały spróbować swoich sił. Demy została wybrana wewnętrznie, by reprezentować swoją ojczyznę. Artystka wystąpiła jako druga i na tej pozycji zakończyła również zmagania, zdobywając 12.5 punktów, tracąc zaledwie pół punkta do miejsca premiowanego zwycięstwem. Kurwowizja 4 Po zwycięstwie Spierdalolandu w trzeciej edycji, na kolejny przystanek konkursu wybrano jedno z większych miast tego kraju - Zjebanego Wacka. Piętnastoletnia Sval Rosenløw Eeg reprezentowała Engeos z utworem "Fasistvar". Wykonawczyni zaprezentowała się jako druga z kolei i zdobyła 13 punktów, co w sumie dało jej trzecią pozycję. Kurwowizja 5 Kolejna edycja Kurwowizji, tym razem w Scrontch i ponownie Nancity. Szczęście zdecydowanie dopisało Engeosowi! Ellie Goulding zgodziła się, by reprezentować kraj w kolejnej edycji konkursu. Wykonała swój utwór "Burn" brawurowo jako trzecia z kolei i zupełnie zasłużenie wygrała całą edycję z dwunastoma punktami. Cały kraj świętował drugi triumf w historii do późnej nocy. Sama Ellie nie kryła zadowolenia ze swojego sukcesu. Warto wspomnieć, że Engeos wygrał po raz drugi ze względu na zasadę mówiącą o remisach. Tym razem aż trzy kraje zdobyły po 12 punktów. Mimo wszystko Engeos zdobył 5 punktów od dwóch krajów (Kurwolandu i Spierdalolandu) i to właśnie dzięki nim "Burn" wybrzmiało ponownie na scenie w Nancity. Kurwowizja 6 Engeos podbudowany zwycięstwem w Nancity z wielką radością oznajmił, że po raz drugi zaprosi widzów do własnego kraju, by cieszyć się kolejną dawką emocji związanych z muzyką. Podczas szóstej edycji konkursu w Skyllosie, Engeos był reprezentowany przez grupę Echosmith, w skład której wchodziło rodzeństwo: (Jamie Sierota, Noah Sierota, Sydney Sierota oraz Graham Sierota). Zespół otworzył koncert finałowy i ostatecznie zajął trzecie miejsce z 13 punktami. Kurwowizja 7 Siódma odsłona konkursu miała miejsce w stolicy Kurwolandu - Super Kurwie po ich niespodziewanym zwycięstwie w szóstej edycji. Po raz pierwszy w historii aż 5 krajów wzięło udział w pojedynczej edycji. Stało się to za sprawą debitującej Klify. Reprezentantami Engeosu zostali Sylwia Grzeszczak oraz zespół Sound'n'Grace. W dniu finału, zaśpiewali piosenkę "Kiedy tylko spojrzę" jako trzeci i ukończyli zmagania na tym samym miejscu, zdobywając przy tym 16.5 punktów. Kurwowizja 8 Reprezentantką Engeosu na ósmą edycję konkursu została wybrania wewnętrznie Kenza Farah. Artystka kilka dni przed ogłoszeniem oficjalnej edycji nadawcy deklarowała, że z chęcią wzięłaby udział w konkursie, o ile pojawi się taka możliwość. Kilka dni później odbyła się prezentacja jej propozcyji, która miałaby być wykonana w Stuff Duff. Po raz pierwszy w historii utwór z Engeosu został wykonany w języku francuskim. W finale wokalistka zaprezentowała swoją piosenkę "Briser les chaînes" jako trzecia w kolejności. Engeos zafiniszował na drugim miejscu, tym razem zdobywając 15 punktów (w tym 5 punktów od Spierdalolandu). Kurwowizja 9 Po ogłoszeniu decyzji Klify o rezygnacji z konkursu z powodów finansowych, do walki o prymat na rynku muzycznym Kurwowizji znów stanęły 4 kraje. Nadawca publiczny w Engeosie zdecydował, aby dać drugą szansę Demy. Artystka bez wahania zgodziła się pojechać do Zaralandu by sprowadzić konkurs do Engeosu. Ta sztuka udała się po raz trzeci w historii! Demy wykonała utwór "I Alitheia Miazi Psema" jako trzecia podczas koncertu finałowego i zdobyła trofeum Kurwowizji z 13 punktami (w tym 5 punktów od Spierdalolandu). Tym samym, cały naród mógł cieszyć się z czempionatu. Demy po ogłoszeniu wyników zdecydowała, że to na pewno nie będzie jej ostatni raz w tym konkursie i ogłosiła, że będzie próbwac swoich sił po raz kolejny. Kurwowizja 10 Dziesiąty konkurs Kurwowizji miał miejsce w Ollii po zwycięstwie Demy w poprzedniej edycji. Dyrektor wykonawczy edycji wprowadził zmiany w systemie Kurwowizji na tą odsłonę konkursową. Każdy z krajów uczestniczących wylosował język, w którym miałaby być wykonana piosenka. Engeos trafił na Pakistan, jednak z uwagi na małą popularność tego języku, unia nadawców zaakceptowała wniosek Engeosu o zmianę języku. Ostatecznie wybór padł na zespół Krewella i utwór "Alive". Reprezentanci gospodarzy pojawili się jako pierwsi na scenie i zdobyli trzecie miejsce dla własnego kraju, zdobywając przy tym 11 punktów (najmniejszą ilość punktów uzyskaną kiedykolwiek przez Engeos). Kurwowizja 11 Delegacja z Engeosu poinformowała unię nadawców o ich prezencji w kolejnej edycji konkursu. Edycja numer 11 odbyła się w Ta Schoiniá Sou. Po raz pierwszy kraj zdecydował się zorganizować narodowe preselekcje z czterema piosenkami. Głosowanie na najlepszą propozycję odbywało się na stronie internetowej umieszczonej na oficjalnej stronie sympatyków Kurwowizji. Artyści występujący w preselekcjach zostali ogłoszeni w codziennym programie telewizyjnym. Byli to: Demy z utworem "You Fooled Me", Mike Posner z "I Took A Pill In Ibiza", Mia Martina z "Beast" oraz Mira z piosenką "Bella". Podczas finałowej prezencji ogłoszono wyniki internetowego głosowania. Prawo do reprezentowania Engeosu wywalczyła Mira po zdobyciu 6 głosów i to ona udała się do Ta Schoiniá Sou. Piosenkarka zamknęła koncert finałowy, występując z numerem 4. Po zsumowaniu wyników z innych państw, udział w edycji zakończyła ostatecznie na drugim miejscu z 13 punktami. Kurwowizja 12 Po zakończeniu poprzedniej edycji, pojawiły się doniesienia o planach zorganizowania kolejnych narodowych eliminacji do konkursu. Przewodniczący delegacji zdementował jednak te plotki i ogłosił, że kolejny reprezentant zostanie wybrany drogą wewnętrzną. Tuż po zakończeniu jedenastej edycji, nadawca publiczny poinformował, że kolejnym reprezentantem Engeosu w konkursie będzie Dua Lipa z piosenką pt. "Be The One". Lipa wystąpiła z numerem 3 w dniu koncertu finałowego i zakończyła zmagania na trzeciej pozycji z dorobkiem 12.5 punktów. Kurwowizja 13 Delegacja Engeosu potwierdziła, że kraj ponownie wystartuje w konkursie. Chwilę po ogłoszeniu tej informacji, na profilu artystki komponującej pod pseudonimem Symon pojawił się post, w którym oznajmiła, że rozważa udział w tym przedsięwzięciu. O rzekomym występie w konkursie pisał również Alan Walker. Dzień po zakończeniu dwunastej edycji, delegacja kraju ogłosiła, że Engeos będzie reprezentowany przez Symon. Wykonała ona na scenie w Neonailu utwór pt. "Say" jako ostatnia, po czym mogła cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa w konkursie. Zdobyła 34 punkty i ustanowiła nowy rekord Kurwowizji, przez co delegacja Engeosu musiała przygotowywać się na organizację kolejnej edycji we własnym kraju. Kurwowizja 14 Przedstawiciele Engeosu zdecydowali, że czternasta odsłona konkursu odbędzie się w Benzie. Delegacja kraju ogłosiła, że reprezentant kraju został wybrany wewnętrznie, a utwór jest w trakcie realizacji. April została kolejną artystką, która dostała szansę, by reprezentować własny naród na Kurwowizji. Jej utwór "Be Ok" szybko zdobył popularność na listach przebojów w Engeosie. Artystka otworzyła koncert finałowy i ostatecznie uplasowała się na pierwszym miejscu, zdobywając przy tym 35.9 punktów, co dało Engeosowi kolejny rekord Kurwowizji. Pierwszy raz w historii kraj ten zdołał wygrać konkurs po raz drugi z rzędu. Kurwowizja 15 Po genialnej passie kraju w poprzednich edycjach, oczywistym faktem było to, że spotkamy się w Engeosie po raz piąty. Miastem-gospodarzem została wybrana Mera, a niedługo potem ogłoszono, że kolejną reprezentantką kraju została Florence Ellen Arnold, komponująca swoje utwory pod pseudonimem Florrie. Wokalistka ogłosiła na swoim profilu społecznościowym, iż singiel jest w trakcie pracy, a na kilka dni przed finałem będzie zaprezentowany oficjalnie. Tak też się stało. Singiel artystki otrzymał nazwę "Real Love". Florence zaprezentowała go podczas koncertu finałowego z 3. numerem startowym. Wynik nie był zadowalający, tym bardziej ze względu na szeroką promocję utworu w całym świecie Kurwancji. "Real Love" ukończyło zmagania na piątym i tym samym najgorszym jak do tej pory miejscu w historii konkursu dla Engeosu, zdobywając 29 punktów (17 od jury oraz 12 od telewidzów). Kurwowizja 16 Nieudana próba podboju świata Kurwancji przez Florrie nie zmusiła mimo wszystko kraju do wycofania się z konkursu. Decyzja została podjęta bardzo pewnie, bez żadnych wątpliwości i już następnego dnia po zakończeniu piętnastej edycji konkursu Sofia Carson została wybrana wewnętrznie, by reprezentować Engeos w Luchicie. Na scenie zaprezentowała się jako piąta, prezentując utwór "Love Is the Name". Artystka uzyskała 35 punktów (20 od jury oraz 15 od telewidzów), tym samym kończąc konkurs na czwartej pozycji. Kurwowizja 17 Po dwóch występach poniżej oczekiwań, delegaci kraju rozpoczęli poszukiwania kolejnego artysty, który byłby chętny do reprezentowania kraju w Kurwowizji. Ogłoszenie rozeszło się po całym świecie Kurwancji, pojawiło się wiele chętnych z obcych państw. Wybór padł na Zarę Larsson, pochodzącą ze Scrontch wokalistkę, która reprezentowała już swój ojczysty kraj podczas dziewiątej edycji Kurwowizji, która miała miejsce w Zaralandzie. Kilka dni później, media obiegła informacja jako iż Zarze miałby towarzyszyć słynny kompozytor, również z pochodzenia ze Scrontch - David Guetta, który również pojawił się na scenie Kurwowizji, w pierwszej edycji. Domysły te okazały się być prawdą. Tak oto po raz pierwszy w historii kraj nie był reprezentowany przez etnicznych wykonawców. Duet wystąpił w wielkim finale z numerem czwartym, prezentując utwór "This One's For You". Piosenka spotkała się z pozytywnym odbiorem. Engeos po dwóch edycjach przerwy wrócił na podium. Zara i David otrzymali w sumie 38 punktów (20 od jury oraz 18 od telewidzów), co dało im drugie miejsce, ustępując tylko Innie i Daddy'emu Yankiemu z Klify. Kurwowizja 18 Chęć sprowadzenia Kurwowizji do Engeosu była decydującym czynnikiem, jakim kierowali się przedstawiciele kraju w konkursie. Z uwagi na to, iż państwo nie było nigdy reprezentowane przez solistę, wybór padł na artystę tworzącym pod pseudonimem Faydee. Fady Fatrouni, bo tak w rzeczywistości nazywa się singlista specjalnie na osiemnastą edycję napisał propzycję zatytułowaną "Sun Don't Shine". Na listach przebojów Engeosu, utwór nie był zbyt promowany, wewnętrznie nie uzyskując dużego rozgłosu. Wykonawca pojawił się na scenie w Bailando jako pierwszy i zdobył 35 punktów, kończąc zmagania na najniższym stopniu podium. Wynik został uznany za sukces, pomimo nienajlepszego odbioru piosenki poprzez mieszkańców Engeosu. Uczestnictwo Historia kolejności występów ;Legenda : Pierwsza połowa : Druga połowa Kraje, którym Engeos'' przyznał'' najwięcej punktów: Kraje, od których Engeos'' otrzymał'' najwięcej punktów: